


‘Till Death Do Us Part

by Zakriesna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakriesna/pseuds/Zakriesna
Summary: He thought his end would be different. But things never happen as we expect them to do, right?





	‘Till Death Do Us Part

So, this was the moment. The end of his life. The day when his blood was flowing through the cold hard ground. Magnificent! Horribly wonderful! A grin on his face could confirm that he was actually enjoying this... was he? Yeah, of course he was enjoying it, but... why tears started to wet his eyes and his face even if he was grinning so widely then? It was weird, so weird. He couldn’t find an explanation. He couldn’t do it- until he saw a figure resting beside him. Silent. Reality was finally taking him back to Earth, and when he realised who was resting beside him his dying and aching heart twisted. It twisted with pain, desperation, anger and anguish.  
He hardly tried to inhale some air to speak, he tried so hard to call out her name, to speak to her just to be sure he wasn’t having a nightmare. Hell, he even ignored his pain and bloodied body just to hold her close with his shaking arms. 

— Ol... — he tried to speak her name. — ...iv.. — he coughed, blood strains leaving his lips. — Oliv... — he tried again, his agonising voice becoming lower. His eyes and arms feeling numb. His breathing becoming too short. He knew he couldn’t do anything. He knew that this was the end of the road. The end he was so excited to get... But not like this. Not like this. This was painful. And pain was a word and a feeling he didn’t actually comprehend. But now oh, how he comprehended pain. 

He coughed more and more, losing more and more blood. His internal organs were dying slowly and his body started to stop fighting in order to survive. He was giving up on living, and he knew that. He knew that when a human being loses only 2 litres of their blood, the body started to surrender to the hands of Death. But he didn’t want to die like this, so still holding her body close, he held her hand on his own and intertwined his fingers with hers, then with a slow movement of his head, he reached for her forehead, his cold and bloodied lips kissing it with delicacy, as if he was afraid of breaking her. That was his goodbye to her. His last kiss and his apology for not being strong enough to protect her. 

His eyes, now dry but with traces of his tears, shut. His head rested on the soft pink hair of the small figure he was still holding. The sounds he heard started to slowly disappear, and the only thing he heard last were the screams of a voice he knew well... Screams calling his name and Olivia’s. And he grinned. He grinned and his lips formed some words without speaking,

— I’m sorry, Inigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! I know this is short but- I was listening to ‘I’ll Follow You Into the Dark’ by Death Cab for Cutie and I immediately thought of these two and wrote this drabbke! So I hope you enjoyed it! And I’m sorry if you cried aaaAAA


End file.
